Forgotten Past
by KitKat12499
Summary: Sequel to Magics Reincarnation: Scott gets bitten and Stiles finds that the foreign magic inside him isn't the only special thing in the human world. With his best friend turning into a werewolf and strange dreams and memories haunting him, can he get through the year?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Thank you for reading this sequel! Please comment for opinions of the story, ideas of what should happen, and more. I want to know if you want me to do all the seasons with the same basic plot, if Stiles should remember being Merlin, and if he should tell anyone. By the way none of this is edited, so expect mistakes! :D

Sequel: Forgotten Past

Third person p.o.v.

Myrddin Emrys Stilinski has always been a strange kid, and not just because of his name. When he was born, his father saw his caramel colored eyes flash a brilliant gold before fading back to normal. And when he looked in the eyes of his boy, you didn't see a little boy's eyes, but wary, wise eyes.

Strange happenings always occurred around little Myrddin. When he was a small baby, he couldn't control it as easily. Claudia worried that people would notice, so her and John didn't act out noticeably in the community anymore. Claudia stopped speaking to her friends as much, and they kept their son in the house most of the time.

Other little boys only had to worry about learning how to speak and walk and be potty trained, but Myrddin had to learn this and more. He had to keep the raging energy beneath the surface. It got so hard, especially if he has an emotional outburst. It would just come out and things would move or catch fire. One time his mother dropped a vase and it startled him. The tingling feeling under the skin came stronger than ever and out through his fingertips. His eyes burned gold and the vase was whole again, sitting on the table as if Claudia hadn't tipped it off a mere few seconds before.

Myrddin still went to school, despite his mothers misgivings, and met another kid named Scott McCall. They became friends instantly, even if Scott didn't know about Myrddin's strange power. One day, around the age of 6, Myrddin came home acting depressed. His mother asked but received no answer. Deciding to call Scott's mom, Melissa, she found out that the kids at school were making fun of her precious Myrddin because of his name.

As a little girl Claudia loved fairy tales and stories of magic her mother would read to her before bed. When Claudia was a teenager and young adult, she always had a passion for history and medieval times. Especially the legend of King Arthur. She wanted to name her child from something on the legends. At first she thought of the name Merlin or Morgana, depending on the gender, but knew that people would tease her child because of it.

Now she still ended up making her son someone to be taunted and teased and was depressed by it, so she decided to try to make it up to her son. She would help his choose from a list of names off of a website. Myrddin was excited. He would finally be able to get a different name, maybe even a cool one. Myrddin ended up, after hours of lists of baby names, to choose the weirdest name he could find, Stiles. He felt that it suited him fine enough, and sounded right enough to him.

As newly named Stiles grew older, the restless energy inside him grew stronger and more erratic. Everyday he'd do practices to keep it under control, but lack of control left him jumpy and didn't help his focus. He most people thought he had ADHD because of this fact. He felt, despite his troubling powers, that his life was somewhat perfect. He was close to his mom and John was the best dad ever, both amazing in their own ways. Sadly it couldn't last, because Claudia was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia and later died when he was 8.

Stiles was with her when she died and blamed his himself for her death. He tried and tried, but the magic inside him would never work. He blamed himself. Maybe it was his fault, maybe his magic hurt her. He remembered when he got scared from a terrifying nightmare one night when he was 7, and caused a candle flame to spread to his curtains with a flash of gold eyes. Maybe it was his fault.

His father and him became closer, and yet not. They would spend a lot of time together, but Stiles couldn't confide in his father about his magic, not like he did with his mom. It didn't feel right. Nights of countless research, Stiles found out about magic and the Old Religion and Merlin. For some odd reason he had a sense of nostalgia when reading about Camelot, but pushed the strange, foreign feeling away.

What he didn't know was that everything would change right before his sophomore year, because Scott was going to join his strange, nonhuman world of abilities and possibilities. Just not in the way he could've ever imagined. One full moon changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: hello! :) comment if I should continue and ideas of how to change the series if ya want! Thanks for reading :D also this isn't edited**_

Chapter 2: Wolves and Bites

Stiles slept, face scrunched up in pain. Images of swords and Knights with bright red capes came into his mind. A forest, so filled with life and magic, and a man with golden hair and ocean blue eyes showed up in his dreams. A longing so strong it hurt was deep inside his chest at the scene, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. God, he didn't even know what he was seeing but he couldn't help but feel like this was something that was once his, that he had lost.

Flickers of golden strands of magic surged forward, along with visions of war. Visions of wars with swords and horses, with crossbows and knives, and then with guns and machines. Blood and death made him flinch, the price of victory too high.

The last of the visions he remembers is a sharp pain of a wound, caused by an enemy shot, before he bolts out of bed, trembling and sweaty. Stiles wiped the sweat from his pale face, sighing sadly. He remembers as a kid having dreams every once in a while and he would scream as he awoke. Now he was used to the dreams as they occurred more frequently and he didn't scream anymore.

The sunlight, so dim compared to the good part of his dream with the forest, brightened up his room. He yawned and stretched, the dreams being pushed to the back of his mind. Of course he never forgot a dream, or memory as he felt it was, but he could temporarily not think about it.

A look at his phone made him realize it was almost time for sophomore year of school. The 16 year old was kind of excited for lacrosse, but knew he had to be careful. Any strong emotion, even happiness, could cause his magic to flare. Even though he knew he wouldn't get off the bench this season, he was still excited for lacrosse.

Later on, that night, Stiles listened in on his dad and found out dispatch called and said they found a body in the woods. Despite having magic, that not even Scott knew about, nothing really exciting happened in Beacon Hills. So, he decided to go to Scott's and go to the woods to search for the other half of the body. It sounded more fun then sleeping with his dreams or sitting around the house bored.

He probably shouldn't have scared Scott, but he wasn't answering the phone and the look on his face just made it all worth it. Stiles shot out from the top of the porch and scared the crap out of his best friend. Scott started screaming and waving around a freaking baseball bat and that made Stiles yell back.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Scott in exasperation and a tinge of fear after they stopped yelling.

"You weren't answering your phone." His voice went sort of high as he spoke. "Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked loudly, pointing to the offending object.

"I thought you were a predator." Scott shot back, gesturing with his arms, one still holding said bat.

"A pre - I - wha - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police." the warlock exclaimed excitedly, hanging from the porch like a monkey and holding on by his legs. His arms were loose, swinging as he spoke.

"For what?" Scott questioned in confusion.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles explained, dropping down in the grass.

"A dead body?" Scott asked, looking down towards the ground.

Stiles stood up and put his arms on the railing outlining the porch, giving his friend a look that told him that he was an idiot, "No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body."

"You mean like murdered?" the teen asked, interest showing in his eyes.

Stiles put his hands on his hips. "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." He made gestures with his hands as he described the situation.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked.

"That's the best part. They only found half." Stiles gave him an amused look and rolled his eyes. "We're going."

They took a ride in Stiles's jeep, making it to the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stopping at the sign that said NO ENTRY AFTER DARK, they got out and Scott looked at Stiles with uncertainty.

"We're seriously doing this?" he asked concerned.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles replied hitting his shoulder and turning on his flashlight.

Scott stopped in front of the blue jeep, looking at his friend as he kept walking.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." he said to Stiles before following.

The warlock replied as he was being followed through the woods, passing by trees. He decided to not think about how lifeless the forest felt compared to his dream. "Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." He hoped Scott wouldn't notice how his mind wandered or how his eyes flared gold. His magic made it to where he could see the forest better, and his senses improved a little above average.

Scott walked with his hands in his bright red hoodie, hood pulled over his dark brown hair. Stiles had on his usual outfit, jeans and a shirt with a plaid over shirt. To keep warm he had a thick, plain brown jacket.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles didn't look back as he made his usual sarcasm known.

Stiles's eyes flashed again to create a golden trail that led to where he wanted to go, not paying attention to the cops up ahead that were on the way to the body. He smiled in victory.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked and Stiles's smile turned into a frown of thought as he stopped.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." he answered as he started forward again.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" the red hooded teen asked with a smirk.

The wizard shook his head. "Also something I didn't think about."

Stiles started climbing up a hill, Scott trudging along after him.

"It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott retorted as they got up the hill, fallen leaves crunching on the ground.

"I know."

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott questioned and leaned against a tree, taking out his inhaler and shaking it as he started the hike again.

Stiles fell to the ground on purpose, seeing lights up ahead and cursing himself under his breath for not noticing. His friend dropped to his side, inhaler in hand. Then Stiles made a stupid decision at that point, he decided to start running, leaving his friend to suck on his inhaler before trying to catch up. "Wait, come on." He said before sprinting.

Stiles thought he could hide from the figures up ahead.

"Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Stiles!" Scott yelled, trying not to be too loud for anyone to hear, but not wanting to lose his best friend in the dark.

Stiles stopped for his friend to catch up, not noticing the dog and police man behind him. A flashlight shined brightly in his eyes and he fell to the ground as a vicious dog barked at him. Scott hid before he could be caught.

"Hold it right there!" the man exclaimed.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." The sheriff said, coming up and looking down in exasperation.

Stiles as about to reply with in a cheeky manner before the energy inside him lashed out, a wind forming in the seemingly still night. His eyes burned gold for a split second and a sharp but quick pain came to his chest. He winced. When it ended he looked at his dad, who recognized the eye color change and quickly grabbed Stiles from the ground.

"Stiles, what is it? What's going on?" he asked quietly as he dragged him towards where he assumed the jeep was.

"I-I don't know dad. The magic feels, I d-don't know, wrong. There's t-this pain and I can't control it." he muttered, trying not to fall into one of his panic attacks.

"Is it like last time?" the sheriff asked, referring to when there was a magical creature, a griffin, that was attacking people in the woods. Stiles killed it later on, but when a creature that has harmful intentions is out, his magic lashing at as a warning.

"Y-yeah, but worse. Dad, Scott's still out there. I have to get him." Stiles replied as they stopped at his jeep.

"Fine, but be home as soon as you can." It took a second to decide, but he knew his son had magic on his side.

Stiles had to walk the long way to get where he was before as to not have a run in with the cops again. By the time he got there Scott was long gone.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, rubbing a hand over his buzz cut hair. "Scott!"

He started to sprint, eyes burning bright gold and showing the way. Before he could stop himself, he fell down a steep hill, hitting his shoulder on a tree on the way down and crying out in pain.

"Scott!" he saw Scott's familiar form, along with a dark unfamiliar shape with glowing bright eyes. Before he could do anything, the form, now noticeable as a wolf, came down on Scott, biting his side and making him cry out in pain. Scott didn't notice him and sprinted away. Stiles followed. He looked back, eyes flaring gold and making the wolf cry out in pain, before running after his best friend. He knew it wouldn't stop the wolf, but maybe it would slow it down.

He caught up in time to see a car almost hit his friend, and pulled him away from the road.

"Stiles, how the hell are you here?" the bitten teen asked, looking at him in shock.

"Scott, I was worried about you!" Stiles yelled. "So I found walked to where we were and followed where I thought you were! And then I see a freaking wolf biting your ass! Which is really weird considering there shouldn't even be wolves in California!"

The mention of the bite caused Scott to wince before lifting his shirt and hoodie, revealing the bite.

"Wow, that's so gross." Stiles grimaced at the sight. No matter how much injuries that came about in his dream, it still grossed him out to see it. "Yep, we should go get ya cleaned up!"

Stiles put his hand on Scott's shoulder when the injury was covered again and walked him down the road, recognizing where they were and leading him to where his jeep was parked. He drove Scott to his house and bandaged him up before going home, back to his bed and his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author notes: Sorry it's short, and sorry that I'm using a lot of dialogue between characters from the show. I'll make Stiles a little different, so don't expect him to be the same as he is in the show. He is more intuative. Also, most of the story will most likely all be in Stiles's point of view. By the way, I still haven't gotten to editing the chapters. Thanks for reading!**_

Chapter 3: School and Symptoms

Stiles awoke the next morning, exhausted. After getting pain medication for his tender shoulder and headache, he drove to school to meet up with Scott who came on his bicycle. When he met up with Scott, he asked to check the bite to make sure he was okay.

"Dude, I can't believe there was a wolf. There hasn't even been a wolf in California in like 60 years!" Stiles exclaimed, but inside he was worried about the magic he felt. A trace of it was on Scott's bite, and it worried Stiles because that wasn't an ordinary wolf last night.

"Stiles, before I ran into the wolf, I saw something that made me fall down the hill. I found the body."

"You- are you kidding me?" the warlock exclaimed. "Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since -"

A beautiful girl with curly strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes passed, posse of friends following her. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - You look -" The girl walked by without a backwards glance towards Stiles. "Like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know."

He gave Scott an accusing glance, like Lydia not noticing him was somehow his fault. What Scott didn't know was that Stiles was long over his crush. He did previously have a crush on her, just not anymore. After awhile he did it out of habit, plus it was pretty funny seeing him go after a girl way out of his league.

"Uh-huh." Scott replied, looking at Stiles like he was crazy.

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you." Stiles joked as they walked into the school.

First period was a bore. The teacher, at first, tricked the students into thinking he'd be talking about something other than school. He started by mentioning the body found and a suspect in custody, which was news to Stiles, before switching to the syllabus like a switch.

Stiles wasn't paying attention, practically drooling on the syllabus that outlined the semester. He was about to take a quick nap when he saw Scott looking around, expression confused. He rubbed his ears before looking outside. The warlock followed his gaze, seeing an unfamiliar girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

Golden eyes replaced whiskey colored for a second, magic enhancing his hearing.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, Okay. I gotta go. Love ya." The phone beeped as she hung up. She got up to greet the vice principle before walking inside the school with him. Stiles heard them talking in the hall as they walked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Fransisco isn't where you grew up?" his deep voice asked.

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family." the new girl replied as they got closer to the classroom.

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while. Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." the vice principle spoke as he opened the door and came in, the new girl, Allison, in front of him.

Stiles eyes flashed as he cancelled the spell. He absently translated what her last name meant, silver. Was that too much of a coincidence to what he was thinking Scott was? Or the abnormal wolf with harsh magical energy?

"Thanks." she murmured before taking the empty seat behind Scott.

Scott shyly turned around and handed her a spare pen. Allison thanked him, looking at him strangely. Stiles was too busy trying not to gape like a fish. How? How did he hear her? Stiles used magic, so how did he do that? Did the bite affect Scott like he was thinking he did?

The school day passed normally after that, boring lesson after boring lesson. Stiles took half the day thinking about Scott's freaky bite, and the other half sleeping on the desks.

In the halls between classes, the magic user noticed that Lydia, popular girl with a wicked fashion sense, already started hanging out with Allison. In his opinion, beautiful people herd together.

After school, lacrosse practice was usual, Stiles being in the sidelines. He didn't mind. He already had a hard time focusing on bottling up the energy without playing a rough sport. Besides, he was only on the team to be around his best friend. He was glad he resisted the temptation to use his magic to help further his skill in lacrosse. He got it, he was thin and lanky and clumsy. He didn't want to cheat, and he was proud that he hasn't.

What he didn't expect during the day was Scott's supernatural skills that seem to have been granted to him overnight. He was suddenly like a professional player on the field. God, he knew that the mutant bite affected him! Wolf man infected him with something!

Big bad wolf- check! Bite- check! Creepy, glowing red eyes- check, check, and check! He was obviously a werewolf! He didn't know if he was looking into it too much and watching too many werewolf movies, but it all led to the supernatural. And he hasn't searched too much into the supernatural creatures, but the few he encountered had magical energy flowing through their veins, their very beings.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Hello! Thanks for reading. Also, it might seem like it in this chapter or future chapters, but Stiles and Derek aren't a thing or like eachother. This isn't edited btw! :D**_

Chapter 4: Derek Hale

Stiles and Scott were in the woods after school, searching for Scott's inhaler. The warlock absently noticed his friend's need of it vanishing. He knew his best pal since they were little was a werewolf. He wondered how he would approach the subject.

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket." Scott replied, pointing to said pocket.

" don't even have any mint - " he pulls an old piece of gum that he doesn't even remember when he bought, no surprise on his features. "mojito - So all this started with a bite."

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Stiles scoffs at his friend's melodramatic tendencies.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection. Stiles said sarcastically, rolling his eyes when his friend gave him a shocked, fearful look, as if he would drop dead from some mysterious disease.

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." the warlock said, fighting back a grin at his friend's reaction.

"What's that? Is that bad?

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." he said, laughter bubbling up.

"Once a month?" Scott asked, giving a look of confusion.

"Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles howled mockingly, grinning when Scott gave him a pissed off look. "You did get bitten by wolfy at night in the woods!"

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." he replied, giving the magic user an offended look.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

They kept walking until Scott stopped. He looked around, clearly remembering something from that night.

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." he muttered, wiping leaves off the forest floor to look for said object.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles replied absently, glancing around when he felt a strange magical energy. It wasn't a bad type of energy, like a dark one of something or someone that thrives off of causing harm. But it was foreign yet familiar.

 **"** If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks.

Stiles was about to reply when the energy grew stronger. It spiked and he looked up from his friend to see an imposing figure. I muscular guy with a scowl, green eyes zoned in on them. Stiles hit his friend to get his attention. Scott looked up, not knowing there was a man there until he spotted him. He quickly got up as well, standing beside his friend.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." the man said, frowning at the two of them. Stiles took but a moment to recognize him.

"Um... Sorry man, didn't know." he mumbled, trying not to let his eyes glow with the magical presence of Derek Hale.

The man's green eyes seemed to be a bright blue to Stiles for a split second before reverting back to the original color. Stiles shivered, a faint outline of a huge wolf seemed to cover the man if he looked close enough. It was hardly visible, and he doubted anyone without magic would notice.

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Hum, forget it..." Scott looked strange, like he was trying to figure something out. He gave a searching look at Derek, like he wanted to know something.

Dreck throws an object, Scott's inhaler, at Scott. He catches it with ease, looking down to stare at it before pocketing it.

"Okay, I have to go to work." he remembered, looking back to Stiles.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale ! You remember, right ? He's just a few years older than us." Stiles said, remembering the weird tingling magic he felt surrounding Derek all those years ago.

"Remember what?" Scott asked, confused.

"His family. There was this fire that killed his family like, years ago." the warlock replied.

"What is he doing back?"

"Don't know... Come on." Stiles said, making his way back to his jeep, Scott following.

 _ **"It's... lonely. To... be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow. To... be special and, and have to pretend you're a fool. I know how it feels, I understand."**_ _Loneliness and pain build in his chest._

 _ **"All those jokes about you being a coward... I never really meant any of them. I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met. Guess I was wrong."**_ _Anger and frustration. He's such a prat! He doesn't even know what he's talking about!_

 _ **"You are more than a son of your father. You are son of the earth, the sea, the sky. Magic is the fabric of this world, and you were born of that magic. You are magic itself. You can not lose what you are."**_

 _Acceptance, and contentment settle, and a drop of happiness as well._

 _ **"How could you hope to understand?"**_

 _ **"I do understand, believe me."**_

 _ **"You don't know what it's like to be an outsider! To be ashamed of how you were born; to hide who you are!"**_ _Understanding flooded through him. He got it. He felt the same._

 _ **"No man is worth your tears."**_ _He was just trying to help, but he was just making it worse._

 _ **"**_ ** _Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes."_** _Stop! Listen! I command you!_

Stiles awoke with a gasp, tears tumbling down his cheeks. Why? Why do they keep happening? What were these dreams? They were getting worse, and he didn't know what to do. When he had his mother, he had someone to confide in, to understand. He doesn't know how to tell his dad, how to admit to his fear and tell him about the visions. They weren't magic related, he was sure of it. If it wasn't, then that meant they were his memories. But how could that be? He doesn't remember any of those dreams.

He looked at the clock, to find out it was 4:43 a.m. Lovely, he still had hours before he had to go to school, distraction. Now all he had was silence, which wasn't good. With nothing to do, he was left with his thoughts. He didn't want to think. He just wanted something to distract him from where his mind was taking him.

Deciding research was the best option, he opened a new tab on google and tried to find what is happening to him. But all he found about vivid, strange dreams were sleeping disorders. That didn't help him. He knew that it wasn't that. These dreams were't delusions. He would be able to tell. Well, he thinks he would.

Only 30 minutes have passed and he quit searching, which was usually unheard of for Stiles Stilinski. Usually he could research anything he could think of for hours on end, but for now he was too mentally exhausted to bother anymore.

The dreams should just be dreams, but it felt more than that. They seemed so familiar, yet so foreign. Those voices sounded so normal. He couldn't recall ever hearing and saying what was mentioned in the dream, and yet he felt as if it happened. It was just a feeling, yet, but a strong one.

Deciding that studying and silence didn't sit well with him, Stiles chose to go for a walk in the woods. Of course he knew of the dangers, he just didn't care anymore. He had his phone and his magic, and that was all he needed.

Leaves crunched underneath his shoes as he walked, barely sparing a glance to his surroundings. Stiles kept his gaze forward, making sure to keep walking without tripping, one foot in front of the other. He was slightly cold, considering it usually was chilly in the night and early mornings, and tired, but contented.

The woods and just nature in general were always calming to him. Being cramped up in his room didn't always sit well with him. Being anywhere inside made him feel constricted, like chains were clutching at his body, and he couldn't break free. His magic worked like any parts of his body, acting when it was needed or not, involuntary, like a reflex. So when he panicked, his magic panicked. His magic was most calm outside, because he body was more calm. It felt like home.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't recognize the familiar magical signature till it was right in front of him. Derek Hale. Usually, Stiles didn't like being around anyone else even remotely similar to him, having the same strange energy inside them. Mostly this is because most magical beings, while not a whole lot, had not so good intentions. But looking into the green eyes of Derek, he didn't see any of that. He recognized loneliness and stress, but nothing even close to evil.

"What are you doing here again?" Derek asked, practically growling. Stiles thought that it didn't match his eyes, which he heard were windows to the soul.

"Sorry," Stiles said, usual sarcasm and jokes pushed far back and leaving a dreamy, ancient expression. His eyes weren't glowing, but they were a pale, icy blue. "I didn't notice I walked all the way to your property." And he really didn't. How long has it been? Did he really walk that far.

Derek seemed to be studying him, as if searching for something. His eyes widened slightly when he looked into Stiles's eyes, noticing how they weren't whiskey colored anymore and held a more haunted expression. He didn't seem to know what to say, but Stiles didn't mind. He walked passed Derek, not caring that he was still on private property, and kept trudging, staring up at the trees and humming a tune he'd never heard before.

 ** _"I can't live like this, the world isn't going to change. All I've known that was consistent was war, and violence. I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember any of this. this spell has to work." a voice mumbles so quiet that they must have been to himself. A book with a different language swims into his view, and he recognizes it, knows how to read it._**

 ** _A new, vague image filters through his vision and he chokes. Men, men who were selfish and viscous, stood in front of him, old and rusty weapons in hand. He can't breathe, a sword slides into his into his back, as easy and quick like butter, and he can't feel for a split, blissful, second. Then pain erupts and he cries out._**

 ** _Everything starts to fade, the last thing he sees are cruel men, searching his person for anything of value. In those last minutes, he feels not only pain, but acceptance. He wants to die, he let himself be killed. The pain becomes too much, and he blacks out._**

Derek didn't know who this kid was, other than the friend of a newly bitten werewolf, but he didn't smell exactly human. His scent was similar to one, but it also had power, power that isn't exactly human. Derek hasn't encountered a teen like him before. One minute this guy, that he heard the new beta call Stiles, was sarcastic and witty, and very outgoing, and then the next he changed. He seemed ancient, older, and wiser. Derek didn't know what to make of him.

He was going to kick him out of the woods when he noticed the change. One moment the kid seemed tired and agitated, and the next he took on a dreamy expression. His eyes clouded and he looked at him as if he just woke up. His eyes seemed blue when he could of sworn they were brown. When he walked, he seemed slow and trudged, as if he was sleepwalking. He went through the forest with no clear destination in mind.

He was shocked out of his stupor by an elevated heartbeat and a pained gasp. Derek turned back to Stiles to see him staring into space. He ran over to where he walked and saw a haunted, pained look in his eyes. He was staring into space, seemingly seeing something that Derek couldn't. Tears came to his eyes and he fell to his knees. He leans forward and chokes, dry heaving. It seemed like he was having a nightmare.

Stiles seemed to be barely able to hold his body upright for himself, and Derek tried to help him stay up. Stiles cried, harder and Derek could smell fear and pain. He crouched down and held onto Stiles's harm, trying to ground him. Then, he screams, and Derek winces because of his sensitive ears. The body in his hold suddenly slumps, practically deadweight.

What just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. If someone has an idea on how the story should go, comment your opinions and ideas! NOT EDITED!**_

Chapter 5: Making Scott See Reason, Not!

The alarm clock blared, snapping Stiles out of his dreamless sleep. He gets up and yawns, rubbing his eyes and wondering how he didn't have another nightmare when the early morning events came back to him. What the hell? God, Derek totally saw him like that.

Deciding not to be late to school, he got up. Since he was already dressed, he just went to the bathroom before packing his school bag and heading out. His dad was probably already at work by then.

If Scott noticed the dark circles under his best friend's eyes when they met yet again in the front of the school, he didn't comment. Actually, he seemed pretty distracted.

"What's up with you?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow at the bashful expression on Scott's face.

"Nothing, nothing." he mumbled.

"Oh god, is it the new girl?" Stiles knew he guessed right when Scott looked at him with wide eyes.

"How'd you know?" he questioned.

"How? You made goo goo eyes at her since the moment she arrived. Don't worry bro, I'm happy for you." Stiles failed to mention the fact that he knew Scott was using his super hearing to practicality stalk Allison.

"Stiles, I asked her to the party this Friday." That caused Stiles's mood to deflate. Friday was a full moon. Scott wouldn't be able to control the shift. How was he going to get Scott to not go?

"Anyways, let's get to class." He decided to broach the subject after school.

The rest of the day happened the same as before. Scott stared at Allison, Stiles tuned out most of everything going around him, and after school lacrosse practice was also a repeat of Scott's amazing, overnight skills.

What he didn't expect was to see Derek Hale leaning against his jeep. Even though Stiles knew that he talked to him early this morning, the flashes of memory he had didn't help him recall exactly what he said. He hoped he didn't admit anything he couldn't explain.

Shoving Derek aside from his door, knowing he let him because come on- werewolf strength, he started his jeep. Though he almost had a heart attack seeing the werewolf sitting in the passenger seat, not at all hearing him open and shut the car door.

He gripped his chest in a dramatic expression and glared at Derek.

"Geez, trying to kill me? Give a guy some warning next time." he muttered, fighting the urge to make some werewolf jokes. He didn't know how he would react.

"What happened this morning?" Well, Mr. Sourwolf over here likes to jump straight to the point.

"I honestly don't know." Stiles decided to be truthful, knowing that the shifter probably had better senses and could hear his heart rate.

"Why were you even there?" Derek asked, green eyes boring into his.

Stiles was about to lie or tell something so close to the truth that he wouldn't notice, when he decided to fuck it. He's been hiding his magic for as long as he could remember and he wanted to talk to someone who could understand. He probably should've confided in Scott, but he didn't. He was being stupid, but he was just so damn tired.

"Look, I don't know if I can tell you how I know, but I know. I promise I won't tell anyone, but I know about you being a werewolf and a big bad alpha with red eyes biting my best friend. Even Scott doesn't know what I know."

Stiles started the jeep and started down the road, staring ahead. Instead of taking the way straight home, his usual route after school, he took a drive. He didn't care where he was going, he knew he wasn't getting out of this conversation and would rather it happen in a car then at home.

The silence dragged on until Stiles couldn't take it anymore and looked at the older man beside him. Derek was staring out the window, looking deep in thought. Finally, Stiles broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to ask why, or think I'm crazy? Because trust me, I feel like I am!" For some reason Stiles breath picked up, as well as his heartbeat. Derek seemed to realize he was anxious, and probably was about to learn something he hasn't said to anybody before.

"I might want to know how you found out my secret, but you promised you weren't going to tell anyone and also said you don't even know if you can explain."

"Is this some reverse psychology shit? Like if you don't want me to tell you, then I'lll want to tell you?" Stiles asked, seemingly angry and frustrated.

"No! Okay fine, maybe I am insanely curious. You smell weird, not like any human I've ever smelt. And your eyes, they change to this blue and look so haunted that it doesn't look like you anymore. One minute, you act like a normal kid, and the next you act much older than you are! Anyone else would want to find out as well."

"I-I don't know why that is either. Well, I know about the scent but not the eyes or how I act. I've always been like this. Anyways, I need your help, Derek, and I know we just met but it's Scott."

"What about Scott?" Derek asked after a moment of silence, going over what Stiles said in his head.

"Friday's a full moon, and Scott's going to go to this stupid party with Allison. His blood lust will be at it's peak, and he'll be in a party full of drunk teenagers." Derek's eyes darkened, recalling his teenage years when he tried to control his shift.

"You have to convince him not to go." he practically growled. "Try to make him see what he is."

"It shouldn't be too hard. I mean, he's already has the heightened senses. Oh how I'll love when the temper comes in." Stiles mumbled to himself sarcastically, already knowing that Derek could hear him.

Mission Make Scott See Reason didn't exactly go to plan. First of all, he waited till the last possible minute to confront Scott. Stiles thought it would be simple, considering all the evidence piling up. But he didn't know how stubborn Scott would be. He already knew Scott and his stubbornness, they've been friends since elementary school, but he didn't think he would be this hard headed. It made him want to beat head against the wall.

"Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information." Stiles said, letting Scott in and mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles said, cringing. During his chat with Derek, he found out that the alpha wolf that bit Scott killed the girl in the woods, and that the girl was Derek's sister.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott realized.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles exclaimed, frustrated and wanting to get back on topic.

"What, then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. I found out all this stuff, legends and such. It all matches perfectly to what is going on with you."

"What do you mean, going on with me?" Scott asked, getting angry.

"Werewolves. How else would you explain what is happening to you? All the stuff that is occurring is centered around the bite from the wolf in the woods!" the warlock exclaimed, trying to keep his magic in check.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." He hoped he didn't sound jealous, he wanted his best friend to believe him.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott mumbled, staring at the floor.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott tried to ignore what his friend was saying, not wanting to believe it.

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" His tone was borderline hysterical.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott glared, growl building in his chest.

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." he said frantically, worry filling him.

"Bloodlust?" Scott growled.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." explained the wizard.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

"You gotta hear this." Stiles insisted, grabbing one of the many books he read all night to verify his facts and add to what he knew. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now."

He made a move towards the phone, and Scott got mad. His pulse quickened and his eyes turned to slits. The dark brown of his eyes turned black.

"What are you doing?" he questioned angrily as Stiles searched through his things and pulled out his phone.

"I'm canceling the date." Stiles stated, searching through the contacts.

"No, give it to me!" yelled Scott.

He pushed Stiles into the wall painfully holding him in a hurtful grip with one hand and clenching his other into a fist and lifting it, poised to hit his friend. Stiles clenched his eyes, preparing for the blow and making sure he pulled in magic so it wouldn't lash out.

Instead of hitting Stiles, he let him go and hit his desk chair, breathing heavily. Then suddenly Scott came to his senses, the red in his vision vanishing. The anger disappeared, leaving in it's place a deep guilt. "I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry."

He just grabbed his stuff and left, scared of what he was capable of. The warlock sighed heavily, examining his chair. It seemed to be scratched on the back with what looked like huge claws, judging by the size. That was where Scott hit in his fit of anger.

"Dammit!" Stiles exclaimed, frustrated.

Grabbing his own phone, he checked his contacts and clicked a recently added one. It rang for just a few seconds before it was answered.

"Derek, we have a problem," he muttered into the receiver.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. Also, I don't own the shows but I wrote the books. NOT EDITED!**_

Chapter 6: Party Gone Wrong

Stiles paced the limited space of his bedroom, back and forth. His anxiety showed on his face. He wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. One of the times he walks the length of his room, he faces the window and notices Derek getting in through it. It scared him, obviously.

"Oh my god Derek! Don't freaking scare me like that!" he exclaimed, slapping his arm, even though it didn't hurt the man.

Stiles put a hand to his heart after his attempts of harm, breathing deeply. His whiskey colored eyes blink and then he's back to worrying about his best friend.

"Hey, what's that?" Derek asked urgently, grabbing his wrist.

The teen didn't notice, but Scott had left a dark handprint on his thin wrist. He didn't even realize his arm hurt, too focused on Scott's red eyes and the ache in his back where he was rammed into the wall. His shoulder, where he hit on the night in the woods during the fall, was throbbing.

"Nothing, nothing." he mumbled, pulling down his jacket and trying to get back to topic. "And the call wasn't about me. Scott's getting into his temper stage, and he won't listen to me. He is still going to the party."

"How'd the temper come out? Did he hurt you?" he asked, dragging the conversation back to what I didn't want it. "Where else did he hurt you?"

His growl was dark, but filled with a protective feeling that he didn't know what to feel about. Stiles knew Derek's eyes weren't actually glowing, but the magical energy in him grew a little bit more, even though he was keeping it well under control. Stiles's magical sight enabled him to see them flash a bright, glowing blue for a split second.

"Nowhere Derek! Look! We need to worry about Scott! You said there were hunters, right? Including Allison's dad! He could be caught with fangs and claws at a party with a hunter's daughter!"

Stiles was breathing heavily, and a realized he was panicking. Even though he knew he had no reason to, he couldn't control his body's response. His breathing and heart beat kicked up, and he felt shaky.

Derek must've known what was going on so he set me down on my desk chair. He seemed to notice the scratch marks on them, judging by his sharp intake of breath.

"Okay," Stiles said as he got his breath back. "Sorry, that happens a lot."

"You mean your eyes flashing gold?" Derek asked, making Stiles gasp in shock. "I know your a human, because your weak and you smell like one. So why are your eyes glowing gold?"

"Uh-um. I-I-I have no idea what happened." he stuttered, trying to act confused. Too bad Derek could know exactly when he was lying.

"For one, even if I was human, I could tell that you are a terrible liar." Derek said, a faint glimpse of amusement in his grass green orbs. "Secondly, I know that you know, so out with it."

"Well you see, I have these new contacts and-"

"Stiles,"

"they glow at the most convenient times and-"

"Stiles,"

"And they, um, yeah they-"

" _ **Stiles**_!"

"Heightened senses, remember? You're lying."

"Sorry, sorry! It's just, I've never told anyone before, not even Scott knows." Stiles muttered, sitting on the edge of his bed and being the most still Derek's ever seen in the week that he has known him. "There is only 2 people that know, and 1 of them is dead. All that knew was my mom and dad, and that was because I could barely control it when I was born."

Derek was shocked that he was being told this, when not even the kid's best friend knew. It must've been difficult to live like that. It was probably just as painful to live with as what happened to Derek, resulting in the death of his family. He knew how hard it was to live with a secret like that, like a weight pressing down on his heart.

"Well, when I was born, my dad says my eyes flashed gold. And every time my emotion would spike, something strange would happen. A candle flame would grow, something would explode, things like that. They found out before I could even speak that I had magic, and that I needed to control it. For as long as I can remember I've done these exercises to try to reign it in, but sometimes it's just too hard." he said, frustrated for finally giving in, finally confiding in someone other than his best friend Scott.

"I've heard of that type of magic. Before she died, mother told me that it died out. When she described it though, that during the times of the Old Religion, it those who were born with it would start having magic flareups around their late teens. So how did it manifest right after you were born?" Derek wondered, not noticing the look of shock on the teen's face.

"She heard of it? Is there anyone else you know that know about it? Or books or something?" Stiles asked.

"Does this have something to do with what happened in the woods when I found you wondering aimlessly though my property?" Derek asked, curious.

"Well, I don't exactly know." the warlock said, rubbing a hand over his buzz cut hair. "I-I've been having these dreams my whole life, on and off, and it's gotten to the point where it happens sometimes when I'm awake. I'll have these flashes of voices of images that are triggered by certain phrases or at random in my dreams, it doesn't matter. When I was in the woods was when I had my first vision."

"What'd you see exactly?" Derek inquired.

"Well, I was in the woods, and it was brighter and there were a different type of trees, so I wasn't in the woods of Beacon Hills. And there were these guys, and they, well-" He took a deep breath as he spoke, as if preparing himself for what he had to say. "t-they stabbed me. And I literally felt the blade moving in through my back and out through my stomach. I fell and they were going through my things, looking for anything of value before I blacked out."

Stiles couldn't believe he was saying so much, trusting Derek so much. He hadn't even told his dad about what he saw in his dreams. The last person he trusted enough to speak of what he saw was his mother. But God, did it feel good to let it out. To speak and get all of what he saw out in the open.

"Thats- thats not normal. Is it the future?" the werewolf asked.

"No-no. At least I don't think so. Nothing I've seen has happened before. The dreams, I don't know, feel like memories. Like, I've lived it. I feel like it was real at some point, but that's crazy, right?" Stiles said quickly.

"Well, it sounds like something I've seen before. But I can't remember. I need to go through my mother's books. For now, we need to stop Scott. The party's almost on.

Stiles started, not even realizing it was time when he was admitting to basically everything to a werewolf. Checking the time, he cursed out loud.

 _ **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**_

Scott didn't know what was happening. His body felt wrung out, like he used all the muscles already. His head pounded, and his vision swam. He couldn't even hear anything other than his own heart beat. A searing fire burned in his chest, fighting to escape. He felt weak and strong at the same time.

He left Allison after making a flimsy excuse, his pain too strong to feel guilty at the time. He noticed Stiles coming up to him, and absently wondered why he was there. He didn't say he'd be at the party. He saw his friend's lips moving, but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

 _ **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**_

Stiles made it to the party just in time to see Scott leaving Allison. Seeing that Derek was at the sideline of the party, ready to take Allison home like they planned, Stiles got to Scott and shook his shoulder. He felt the clammy, hot skin beneath the material.

"Scott? Scott?!" he asked, shaking him. Scott didn't seem to see him, so he just guided him towards his mom's car.

He got in the driver's side, starting the car before he slammed on the gas, peeling down the road. He drove fast, probably way over the speed limit, and made it to Scott's house.

The warlock dragged his friend up the stairs, rushing as he felt Scott's heart beat faster and faster. He slammed the door before helping his friend into the bathroom. He rushed towards the bathtub after leaving his friend sitting on the toilet seat. The water from the shower head rained down, ice cold.

"Come on Scott." he said, dragging his feverish friend into the tub after taking his shirt off.

As Scott sat in the ice cold water, Stiles shut the window and locked it before doing the same with the door. He grabbed the handcuffs he managed to nick from the police station and attached one side of it to the posts underneath the bed, holding it up. His eyes flashed, magic reinforcing the bed and handcuffs so they don't break.

He went back to his friend to see claws start to form from his soaked hands. Stiles took a towel from in the bathroom cabinet and turned off the water, wrapping his friend in the towel. The warlock took the newly turned werewolf and got him into his room. Before Scott could do anything, Stiles attached him onto the bed with the handcuffs. Scotts face started to get sharper, eyes glowing a more dark yellow than Stiles magic eyes. Fangs grew in his mouth and he looked at Stiles in shock, tugging his hand to realize he was trapped.

"Stiles! Stiles where is Allison?" he asked as if he had come to realize something.

"It's fine, Derek took her home."

"It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"No it isn't Scott. Just wait the night out and I'll explain everything." Stiles was stressed, not knowing what to do.

Before the werewolf could reply, the moonlight streamed through his window and he screamed. It turned into a growl and his eyes glowed a bit brighter. Suddenly it wasn't Scott sitting on the floor anymore, it was the wolf. Scott started growling and thrashing, wrist turning bloody.

"I'm sorry Scott." he apologized before walking away.

He went downstairs to see Derek sitting in the living room.

"Go talk to him, convince him of you innocence. He thinks you killed the girl in the woods.

Derek looked at him with a neutral, emotionless expression. His green eyes bore into him.

"Fine." he accepted, going to walk up the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked back at Stiles. "How come you don't think I'm the killer?"

"For one, you're not an alpha. For two, your energy is less evil feeling than the alphas."

Instead of asking all of the questions buzzing through his mind, like how Stiles knew he wasn't an alpha, he just kept a blank mask on and walked up the stairs.

"You!" Scott growled.

"Yeah me," he replied simply. "Don't worry, I might not rip your throat out."

 **"** Where is she?" the young werewolf asked scathingly.

"She's safe. From you." Derek said.

"What did you do with her?" Scott questioned. "And why did Stiles lock me up?"

"You're lucky he did. You would have lost control of the shift. There are also the hunters that are out in the night."

"Hunters?"

"Yes hunters, the kind that have been hunting our kind for centuries."

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott accused, newly formed fangs bared.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it."

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now. We can't let that alpha get control of you."

"A-alpha? What? Didn't you bite me?" the teen asked, confusion calming his rage.

"No, you idiot. I'm not an alpha. Only alphas can bite and change werewolves. I came here because my sister, Laura Hale, was killed. Not to kill her."

Guilt washed over Scott. He accused a man he hardly knew of murdering his own sister. God, he was an idiot.

"So you can help me control it?" he asked, having difficulty controlling himself. He wanted freedom, to not be locked up. His instincts told to kill.

"Yes."


	7. Author's Note! Sorry :)

_**Hello! Sorry for not updating, but I wanted to know if I should keep updating this story. I'm going to keep writing this story, whether or not I post it on this website, but I wanted to know if there were some who wanted me to keep posting. Also, I was wondering if I should do every single episode in as much detail as the first one, or if I should summarize certain episodes and highlight the main details. If I do each episode, it will take 5 or so for each episode and I'll do season 1 for book 1 and then do another sequel for book 2. Sorry but I'm taking a small break before starting the second episode. Thanks if you actually read this author's note! ;D**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they have motiviated me into continuing this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I have enjoyed writing it. If I am going too fast with the plot and Stiles learning more about his dreams, tell me and I'll rewrite this chapter.**_

Chapter 7: Stiles's Long Weekend

The first time Stiles heard a name, a honest to God name, in his dreams, it was Friday night. He was exhausted and didn't even have time to slip off his shoes before he was out like a light. He was just so tired, and couldn't keep his eyes open.

 _ **"Some men are born to plow fields. Some live to be great physicians, others to be great kings. Me, I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I'm proud of that. And I wouldn't change a thing."**_

 _ **He saw a blonde man, weary eyed and in pain. But he also saw something much more than that. He saw a strong man, a strong king. He might've looked pale and weak, but there was this inner strength, still glowing bright like embers in his deep blue eyes. He also saw his best friend.**_

 _ **The scene changed and he was in a room, sitting on a wooden floor. The room seemed more expensive than his old home, a small hut with dirt flooring. He was cleaning boots, and there was a man with brown hair and a stubble on his face. He was young, and had a jovial grin. He seemed familiar.**_

 _ **They were talking, about what he couldn't even recall. The memory began in the middle of the conversation, so he didn't even know what they were talking about.**_

 _ **"If there's one thing I learned from my father's life, is that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside..."**_ _ **The man slapped his knee with a cleaning brush. "that counts."**_

 _ **He pretended to be in pain, letting out an "Ow."**_

 _ **He rubbed his knee**_ _ **, grinning at the older male who he also considered a friend. Just not as close of a friend as the blonde king was.**_

 _ **The final scene he saw was a dark woman, wearing black with pale green eyes. Her glare was full of hatred. The woman's eyes burn a similar gold and she casts something, a medallion, into the bright, burning flames. Hissing sounds followed and the flames disappeared. A creature, a snake-tree, is revealed. The witch smiled in glee.**_

 _ **"Take it you've never met a Fomorroh before." she giggles happily as the creature hissed again.**_ _ **"Aw, he's a little grumpy."**_

 _ **She pet the Fomorroh, looking back at him and grinning. The witch seemed happy, gleeful at the chance to hurt him. He couldn't recall how he ever earned her hate and her desire to kill him.**_

 _ **"He's not used to being out in the light. No, my friend, I've called you from your depths for a very good reason."**_

 _ **He knew she didn't have to explain what she was planning. She didn't have to give anything away. The reason she did it was to instill fear in him, to make him scared. She wanted him to suffer.**_

 _ **The magic using woman took a dagger and sliced one of the necks of the numerous connected snakes, severing one of the heads. It writhed, and he realized in horror that it was still alive. A new head grew back in it's place on the main body. He felt unsettled. He could've lasted through torture, but he didn't know what was going to happen now. He thought he was prepared for anything she threw at him. Now, he wasn't so sure.**_

 _ **"Fomorroh are creatures of dark magic. Even if you cut off their heads, you cannot kill them. Another will just grow in its place." the woman explained, not that he really wanted to know.**_

 _ **He tried to put on a brave front. He glared at her, conveying his returning hate. But inside he was dreading what was coming.**_

 _ **"In the days of the Old Religion, they were revered by the High Priestesses as they allowed them to control people's minds."**_

 _ **Disgust and fear and anxiety overcame him. No! He knew what she would want him to do. She would want him to kill his best friend, the king. He couldn't do that. No, no, NO!**_

 _ **She approached him, triumph in her eyes. He glared at her, disgusted and scared.**_

 _ **"The Fomorroh will suck the life force out of you. Everything that makes you Merlin will be gone. And in its place there will be just one thought. One thought that will grow until it's consumed you completely. One thought that will be your life's work. you will not be able to rest until it's done. And that one thought is simple. You must kill Arthur Pendragon.**_

 _ **She placed the creature at his neck, and it burrowed inside him. He felt pain, more pain than he could ever remember feeling. It was everywhere. It spread to his entire body. He cried out as it squirmed under the surface of his skin.**_

 _ **God, God make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!**_

 _LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK_

John woke up to the sound of screaming. He ran towards the sound, Stiles's bedroom. Running inside, the father noticed his son wasn't in danger. But he was trapped in his dream. Stiles was laying there, crying and screaming as if he was being tortured.

"Stiles!" he exclaimed, running towards the bed and grabbing the warlock's shoulders. The teen struggled to get out of his grasp.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, flashing the brightest gold it's ever been. A mini explosion occurred, the window exploded outwards and books and papers scattered. The ground shook for a second before his eyes faded to brown, and he started to take deep took one look at his father's worried and concerned gaze and started to cry in earnest.

His dad wrapped him in a hug, feeling him sob against his chest. After several minutes, John laid his now dozing son back in the bed before going around the room, cleaning up the books and papers. He cleared what was left of the window into a trashcan and put a tarp over it, making the room dark except for the hall light through the open door. He then went outside and swept the rest of the glass up. It was early morning and the sun was barely above the horizon. It was darkish, with only just enough light to let John see where he was going.

 _LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK_

God, he hated headaches. Stiles definitely was in pain on Saturday morning. It was the morning after he locked Scott up, the morning after the full moon. They had explained everything to Scott. How he was bit, how it wasn't Derek, and also Derek taught Scott more about werewolves in general. Of course, they didn't mention Stiles's visions and memories, but they did explain why Derek helped and how Stiles has been communicating with him for the past week.

He couldn't recall much of the last dream. Just a beautiful face with cold, hate filled eyes and pain in the back of his neck that spread throughout his body. It felt like he was being burnt alive. His blood had boiled and his skin was stretched too tight. He was glad his dad woke him up, because the pain faded to nothingness when he was conscious.

The other dreams was still in his memories though, like all of the others. He remembered Arthur, and the man with the long brown hair and friendly brown eyes. He wished he could remember the second man's name though.

At first the dreams were random, seemingly at a thousand different timelines and eras. But lately it's been dreams of the same people in a medieval time. A time of castles and swords and Knights. A time where there wasn't any electricity, there were candles instead. Where women wore thick gowns and men wore tunics and trousers with boots. But it wasn't strange to him. Stiles just wished he knew what was going on, what was happening to him. All the magic cases he found online, that may or may not be entirely truthful, didn't speak of strange dreams of a past. He heard of seers, but they usually see the future.

He needed to know. There was only one person he could think to ask for help for something like this. He needed someone to assist in studying and finding an answer, because he couldn't take the dreams. They were like nightmares, but he somehow knew they were real. It terrified him.

 _LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK_

After calling Derek and asking for help, he showed up at around noon. John was at work since it was a Saturday. It was around lunch so he made a sandwich for himself. A knock on the door alerted him of the werewolf's presence.

"Come in!" he exclaimed, knowing the older male would hear him wether or not he yelled or whispered.

Derek walked in, and suddenly Stiles felt a bit awkward. He was sitting at the counter, eating, and Derek was just standing there. Finally, he decided enough was enough.

"Just sit down Sourwolf," he muttered, standing up with his empty paper plate to throw away. "You want a sandwich?"

Derek grunted an affirmative as Stiles threw away his trash. Stiles asked what he wanted on it and he said he didn't care. After getting like five types of meat and shoving it on a piece of bread with mayo and some Cheetos, he put a silver bowl on the top of Derek's plate and revealed it like some expensive dish.

"Ta da!" he said, wiggling his fingers in the air. In a funny voice, similar to a snobbish butler, he asked if the werewolf wanted some entertainment with his meal while Derek gave him a nonplussed look.

"Observe!" ordered Stiles.

He cupped his hands and concentrated in what he wanted to happen. Once he got a clear mental image, he blew in his hands as his eyes flared gold. He opened them and a dozen butterflies escaped. All of them were the colors of the rainbow.

"Of course when you can do virtually anything with magic to show me and you choose rainbow butterflies." Derek muttered, but Stiles noticed that his eyes revealed all the awe he kept hidden from his voice.

Stiles laughed at how ridiculous that thought was. After he calmed down, he ran into his room before coming backstairs, holding a book. It wasn't very big, and seemed like some storybook.

"Okay, so this is the only book I have that even mentions magic and but it just mentions the Old Religion. It describes it as if it is just a legend though. It just talks about the eye color change when using the magic and the varying ages and power ranging. It doesn't have any spells, but I usually don't use any anyway so it doesn't even really matter. And I can't find anything else and there isn't anything on the internet. I suggest that we-"

"Stiles," Derek interrupted. "Shut up."

After Stiles stopped talking, Derek told him about the vault under the school. He said that there might be something in there regarding magic. After driving to the school, Derek showed him that the vault was under the sign at the high school. The Beacon Hills High School sign moved sideways, revealing a hidden staircase underneath. Stiles gaped at it in shock. THIS was under his school? SERIOUSLY?!

"Stiles." Derek said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You coming?" The werewolf seemed to have a smug expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah okay. L-lets go." he stuttered as he followed the older male down the steps, trying not to trip as they went through the darkness.

The room was all made of stone, with shelves displaying the most random and unique things upon them. There were jars with the most random things and a whole bunch of books. Everything was covered in dust, as if no one had been there for years. There probably hasn't been any people in here. It was a secret vault. He wished he knew the story behind it, the history. For some reason, history and science were always his top subjects, and his favorite subjects.

For some reason, the atmosphere of the room and the uniqueness, as well as his curiosity of the place gave him a sense of nostalgia and a bit of homesickness. It was so strong it was like a hurtful ache in his chest. It was the feeling he had when he went to his mother's grave and remembered all of the good times they had together and the love she held for him. That was the ache in his chest. That was what he was feeling when he walked in the room.

The lights switching on caused him to be distracted from his feelings and thoughts, and he was secretly glad. Looking around, the light revealed the dirtiness more and the feeling of the place's age.

For the next few hours, Stiles and Derek searched through the books of the place. There was also a computer, but Stiles doubted they'd find anything useful. Plus, just because the information he found was on the internet, it didn't mean that it was all that truthful.

"Look Derek!" the warlock exclaimed upon finding a leather bound book. It had the same tingling sense that he felt around creatures of magic. It seemed familiar. That was when it dawned on him.

"What's so special about that book? You haven't even opened it up." Derek looked perplexed.

"D-Derek!" Stiles exclaimed again. "I-It's the book!"

"What book?" the werewolf asked.

"F-from my dream. It has the same tingling sense. I heard muttering in the dream. He was talking about a spell working out or something. He sounded sort of desperate, as if it had to work! Maybe I can recognize the page he was on!"

"Who? What point of view were you in the dream?" Derek asked.

"W-well I was looking at the pages a-and-"

"Were you watching someone read the pages, or were you reading the page yourself?" the man cut him off, seeming like he was realized something.

"There wasn't anyone there, and I was holding the book." Stiles stated, looking confused at what he was trying to say.

"So who was speaking, who was wanting the spell to work?"

"I-I don't know. Th-there was no one else in there. But I could of sworn I heard a voice..."

"Was it you speaking? Were you wanting a spell to work? Have you seen this book before, was it yours?" Derek asked rapidly, millions of ideas in his head.

"N-no it couldn't have been me. It didn't sound like me. And its not my book. I've never seen it before, I thought it was just a dream. How did I see this book in the dream?" his voice started to get quiet towards the end, as if he was mumbling to himself.

"Stiles, this sounds familiar to me. I just can't remember!" Derek seemed genuinely frustrated, as if what he wanted to say was at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't recall exactly what he needed to.

"Let me see if I can use my magic to find the page I was on." the warlock said, eyes turning gold.

The pages turned by themselves, flipping to a page at a rapid rate. His gold eyes scanned the pages at a surreal rate. They stopped instantly, only a few seconds after starting. Stiles eyes read over the page at a slower, more normal rate. The longer he read, the bigger his now whiskey colored eyes widened.

"Oh my god."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: hello guys! Happy holidays! Thanks for reading! P.s. I haven't edited and also am assuming that Stiles is 16 because he drive and he's a sophomore (I think)**_

Chapter 8: Reincarnation

"What, what is it?" Derek asked, coming up behind him and reading over his shoulder. "What does that even mean?"

Stiles knew that Derek couldn't understand the language. To be completely honest, Stiles himself didn't know how he could read the words. The foreign language came to him as easily as English, he could understand the meaning.

"I think it's Latin Derek. But this is the page that I was reading in the dream. It-It's about reincarnation." Stiles stated, eyes wide.

"So what, you've been reborn?" Derek asked, looking down at the younger teen.

"I-I don't know. It'd explain the dreams. And if I had magic in a previous life, it'd make sense that I was reborn with it, even if the Old Religion is in decline at the moment." the warlock said as he scanned the page.

"The page doesn't mention much, but it does explain how I can't remember anything. This specific spell locks away my memories." Stiles said.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Derek asked, curious.

"I-I don't think I should." the warlock said, feeling queasy and nervous at the thought.

"But why?"

"Well I don't know, maybe because in a previous life I chose a spell that specifically lock away my past? And if I didn't want to live anymore, why did I think of reincarnation? Why wouldn't I just have killed myself. If my life was horrible enough for me not to care what I remember, I don't really want to chance it and regain my memories. Plus, it says there are certain things, bad things, that could happen to me if I do this. It could seriously hurt me."

After a few moments of silence, Stiles gasped, capturing Derek's attention.

"It says that I shouldn't even have any of the memories, at least vivid ones. The spell is supposed to completely lock everything away, so why do I remember some things? How can I? It says that it isn't possible, so why?" the magic user kept on reading the small passage, even though he finished it.

After they stayed there in silence for a few minutes, letting the revelations wash over them, they got up. Derek let Stiles keep the book, along with another book that had some spells based off of healing, along with lists of herbs and potions for aspiring physicians. Stiles could feel the magic preserving the book, and didn't even wonder why a book so old could still look to be fairly used, and still intact.

 _ **15 years ago-**_

The house was quiet, all of its occupants asleep. The mother and father, Claudia and John Stilinski, didn't notice their front door opening and closing. A figure moved across the living room and onto the staircase, never faltering in their stride. It was a man, an unknown man. The only thing you could see in the dark to identify him were his golden eyes, bright enough in the darkness.

He didn't make a sound, didn't disturb the peace in the atmosphere. He just went down the hall after going up the steps. He made his way towards the nursery. The room was a simple pale blue, with white glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. The furniture had a color scheme of white and blue. The wooden crib stood out in the middle of the wall, surrounded by dressers with baby supplies in them.

He walked up to the crib, glowing eyes scanning the pale baby boy laying inside. The child was asleep, face peaceful. The man saw this, and seemed almost sad that he would have to disturb it. His eyes flashed brighter than the dim glow it held and an invisible barrier, blocking any escaping sounds formed around them.

Reaching down, the stranger placed a hand against the child's face, cradling his cheek. The man closed his eyes and concentrated. The baby opened his whiskey colored eyes and saw the mysterious man. He didn't seemed bothered by the man until a pressure started at his head, building into a painful sensation. He didn't understand what was going on. He cried.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. The man opened his eyes, blazing a purer and brighter gold. His hands glowed white and the energy flowed into the child's head. The boy started to cry louder, more scared and afraid than ever. The pain grew more intense, until the child passed out into peaceful sleep. What the baby boy didn't know, and wouldn't know, was that he wasn't going to remember this later. His memories would be wiped.

The man stared upon the baby, knowing who he was, who he was presently, and who he would become. He knew everything. He knew the past, present, and future. But he couldn't interfere unless absolutely necessary. And he had to weaken the defenses in the child's mind, so they would break at the right time. He needed the child to remember his past, so he could fulfill his destiny.

 _"Soon, Merlin, you will remember. Arthur will rise again, and he'll need you to remember."_ his old, gravelly voice sounded.

 _ **Present Time-**_

On Monday, Stiles decided to look at the Scott's situation in a positive manner, despite newfound difficulties. Of course, having Scott find out that his dream girl he's fallen for is the daughter of a family of hunters kind of brought him down. Stiles already knew about the Argents, having been suspicious over her name and having his suspicions verified by Derek. Still, it did suck.

He ended up freaking out when Scott started having trouble controlling himself on the field, magical energies swirling and eyes flashing. When he lost control of his aggression, Stiles had to look away or the brightness of the magic would give him a headache. The warlock added controlling mage sight on his mental to do list, and tried to ignore the worry he had of his best friend exposing himself.

He heard a huge crack as two bodies collided, and gasped as he saw who it was. Scott and Jackson slammed together before crashing on the ground. Stiles's eyes involuntarily flashed gold as the brightness of Scott's energy reached a whole new high. He knew the change was happening, and got him out of the field as quick as he could.

They made it to the locker room and the outlook wasn't good in Stile's opinion. He was in a room with an enraged, out of control, super powered friend. He tried to calm him down, hoping to God that he would succeed and not get maimed before he could get out of high school.

"Scott, you okay? Come on buddy, calm down. Please don't maim me, I haven't really lived that long!"

"Get away from me!" Scott yelled, eyes flashing.

Before Stiles knew it, his best friend started growling, gold eyes somewhat like Stiles, but not as bright or clear. Stiles felt his magic growing and freaked out. His magic hadn't grown like this since he started high school, and he was scared. As if he wasn't already powerful enough! He thought it had stopped maturing, but it obviously hadn't. Now he had to regain control all over again!

Stiles started to speed walk back, gasping and putting his concentration on trying to take over control, but the energy inside him wouldn't let him. Since his magic is now stronger, it regained control. His insides started to burn with an unpleasant feeling. It wasn't unbearable, but it hurt. Stiles's eyes flashed and the fire inside him became an inferno, busting the fire extinguisher at his side. The hole in the red exterior burst, white foam shooting into Scott's face. The magic inside Scott, his inner wolf, quieted, and he started.

"Stiles? What happened?" he asked, face sweaty and breath still heavy.

"You tried to kill me! It's like I told you before... It's the anger, it's your pulse rising." Stiles explained, wincing as his magic calmed without violent energies to bring it out to the surface to protect Stiles.

Scott looked resigned, and indignant. "But that's the cross. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be much more violent if you kill someone on the fields. You can't play on saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles was kind of scared that Scott would react similarly like he did when he tried to stop him from going to the party. His bruises from earlier were still hurting.

"But I'm first line!"

"Not anymore."

Scott didn't notice the gaping hole in the red fire extinguisher when they left.

"What do you think we should do?" Stiles asked Derek as they walked in the woods together. "He even told me Jackson suspects he's using drugs. And then he lost control and hurt Jackson. He may be a d*ck, but that went too far. Someone might've noticed."

It was weird, usually he didn't feel comfortable, couldn't be this relaxed around anyone. This was usually because his magic would go haywire, and he tried to not be in uncomfortable situations like that. But now he didn't have to fret, because Derek knew about Stiles, he knew about things that Scott didn't even know.

"We need to get him to not play the game. If he does, he's going to lose control. He needs training if he's ever going to do things that raise his pulse in public." Derek explained. "Also, we shouldn't worry about some random human teenager."

"Do you think you can give him some sense of control by the game? Is that even possible for a bitten wolf?" the warlock asked as he stepped over a stray branch, leaves crunching underneath his feet.

He heard a random noise and his magic jumped, one of the thin trees exploding. It sent flying pieces of wood at his face. Derek pushed him behind his body and faced away from the tree, covering the wizard with his own body so he wouldn't get hurt. Stiles looked around his broad shoulders just in time to see the short tree fall to the ground, and released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"D-did I do that?" he asked in a small, shaky voice as he studied to damage.

Derek only nodded, his talkative streak as of late coming to an end. They started walking again, both deep in thought.

"How do you hide your magic if it does that every time you feel surprised?" the older man questioned, still shocked about the earlier magic display.

"It usually isn't that bad Derek," the warlock muttered. "It grew stronger when Scott lost control in the locker room and I couldn't get out in time. My magic jumped to defend me and grew. It's been growing my whole life, but I thought it stopped around the time I was starting high school. I'm worried that next time I'm in danger, I won't be able to control it and it'll hurt someone."

"Usually when it grows, I have to start controlling it again. But it's only been a few hours since that happened, so I haven't gotten the time to do that yet."

Derek stayed silent, looking thoughtful. Stiles knew it was a lot to take in, even for a born werewolf. He knew that Old Religion magic has been long declining, and hasn't been as well known as it was in the time of Camelot. Sure, werewolves are basically creatures of magic, but it is a different type of magic than the magic running through Stiles's veins. He knew that like other creatures of magic, if any were-creature posed a threat, he was scared that his magic would become uncontrollable. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he was bit by an alpha, his magic would probably fight it off.

"You have to make sure that alpha doesn't get close enough to bite me." Stiles muttered darkly. "Because if he ever bit me, I can't even think of what my magic would do, fighting off an opposing magic. It's already strong enough against regular, nonmagical threats to my life."


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: Sorry about the wait! Also, not edited... ;)**_

Chapter 9: First Line

It was dark out when Stiles came home. Soon he'd video chat with Scott. Hopefully Derek would have warned Scott by then about participating in the game and/or try to help him control his inner wolf. Stiles didn't care either way. All he worried about was Scott's guilt if that happens he realized he lost control.

Once inside, he saw his dad waiting for him near the door and knew they needed to talk. Not just because of the nightmare he had on the weekend previously, but what happened when he felt that foreign feeling magic and sprinted off into the woods. By the time he fell asleep that night, he didn't even talk to his dad about what exactly happened.

"Stiles," The tone his father used was the only thing that made Stiles know it was about all that has been happening.

"Dad," was all he said.

"What happened?" his dad finally asked, going into the living room and sitting down before gesturing for Stiles to follow.

Stiles told his dad everything. He talked for at least an hour. He mentioned what happened that night in the woods, talked about Scott and what he became, described Derek, and he explained his dreams. He didn't leave anything out. He didn't want to hide anything from his dad, who knew everything about his powers.

"Oh Myrddin," he murmured, hugging his only son. "Why do you always end up in bad situations?"

"I don't know!" Stiles exclaimed. "It's like the world is out to get me! I mean, seriously? My best friend is the one to get bit by an alpha werewolf, out of every other person in Beacon Hills!"

"Stiles, calm down." John ordered good naturally. "We'll work through this together. Just don't keep secrets, I already know about magic and the supernatural so not knowing is probably going to harm me more, especially if I don't know what we are up against."

Stiles nodded and sighed. He knew that he needed to calm down because his magic matured again. It was just so frustrating! He just regained control and then everything went to h*ll when Scott lost control. Stiles wasn't even in that much danger, and his magic reacted harshly. What would happen if a real enemy came at him? Would his magic jump at the chance or stay buried inside him?

After they finished talking, Stiles went up to his room and chatted with Scott on the video chat. Scotts face popped up on the screen and they started talking about what happened on the lacrosse field.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as soon as they were connected.

"Oh, it's bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder." Stiles said with a wince at the thought.

Scott has those ridiculous puppy dog expression as he asks, voice laced with guilt, "Because of me?"

"Because he's a jerk!" Stiles replied, trying to take away the guilt. And he wasn't even lying.

"Is he gonna play?" Scott asked quietly.

"They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles said.

Stiles was about to go on, say another thing about how he didn't feel like Scott should put all of the blame on himself when Jackson brought it on himself anyways, when he noticed a dark figure behind Scott. He prayed to God that it was Derek and not some murderer. The connection started to mess up and Stiles couldn't hear Scott and guessed he couldn't hear him either.

"What?" Scott asked when he saw Stiles's expression.

"It looks like..." he started to type on the message section, and the typing started appearing on the screen slower than he was typing it.

"It looks like what?" he read Scott's lips move.

"Someone's behind you." he finished, hoping Scott's slow computer received the message.

"What?" When Scott turns around, the dark figure comes closer and Stiles realizes it was Derek. The older werewolf pinned Scott to the wall and Stiles cursed.

"I saw you on the field!" he heard the man growl at his best friend.

Before he could intervene, the connection severed.

"D*mmit!"' he exclaimed, standing up and trying to control his magic yet again.

He got his phone out and quickly called Derek, annoyed when the call went straight to voicemail.

By the time the game's rolled around, Stiles knew that Scott has been stressed and peer pressured to the extreme. He heard about Lydia's plan to get Allison to meet new people, Melissa getting her schedule cleared enough to actually watch the game, Jackson's injury making him basically worthless when it comes to the game, etc. Basically, everyone but Stiles and Derek wanted Scott to play the game and stay on first line. So he wasn't exactly surprised when Scott showed up to play the game.

Jackson and his buddies are talking and jeering, and a quick hearing enhancement let Stiles hear them say a whole bunch of derogatory comments about his best friend. He tries to rein in his magic, and is glad that he is usually a benchwarmer. He didn't think he could control it on the field. He tried not to think of the irony that he is having as much trouble with control with his recently bitten werewolf friend.

"You're gonna try to convince me not to play?" Scott asked when Stiles walked up to him.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." the secret warlock muttered to his friend, trying not to worry too much.

"If I don't play, I lose first line AND Allison." Scott spoke with his puppy eyes on full force.

Stiles was aggravated. His best friend, since they were little kids, was only worried about being good at sports and having a hot girlfriend. He didn't even see why Derek and Stiles didn't want him to play, and wouldn't listen. He only thought about Allison. Scott should have been worried about accidentally losing control with his aggression and killing someone.

"Allison won't go away! And it's just one game, that you really don't need to play!" he tried to make his best friend see reason.

"I want to play! I want to be on the team, I want to go out with Allison. I want to live my freaking normal life. Do you get that?" Scott spoke stubbornly, jutting up his chin in defiance.

"I get that... Just try not to worry too much when you're out there, okay ? Or get too angry." Stiles decided to give up on making Scott see his view on things, and just wanted to help his friend keep his cool.

"I get it."

"Or stressed." Stiles continued.

"Yeah, I got it..."

"Don't think about Allison being on steps. Or that her dad wants to kill you. Or that Derek is going to want kill you when he finds out you played tonight. Or that you might kill someone. If hunter doesn't kill you first!" Scott gave him a look, as if he was trying his patience. "Okay, sorry, I'll stop... Good luck..."

He should really put a filter on his mouth, because he didn't succeed on helping the newly turned werewolf at all. Of course, nowadays he felt like whatever he said went in one ear and out the other one where Scott was involved.

They went out on the field, Stiles sitting on the bench. Stiles bit his nails in worry, trying not to let his recently stronger magic run wild. He didn't even notice the sheriff's presence until he asked a question.

"Why is there a recently turned werewolf on the field? Didn't you get Scott to not play today?" his dad questioned, worriedly scanning the players and keeping an eye on Scott.

"Well... that didn't go exactly to plan..." Stiles trailed off, managing a wince.

"Stiles...!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I can't exactly force Scott not to play. He has super strength for God's sake!" Stiles snapped, making sure his voice was quiet enough that no one overheard.

"Can't you maybe, use your magic to help?" the Sheriff asked.

"Maybe, I don't know any spells though. Also, I don't know how much energy it will take to tame the wolf inside him." Stiles explained to his father.

Every time he used too much magic, or did a complicated spell without enough energy, he'd get sick. He'd get a fever and get shaky, so he didn't want to have a repeat of that experience. Especially not when Scott was still learning control and needed all the help he can get. Derek might be able to help, but he couldn't do this all alone when he was still looking for the alpha that killed his sister and bit Scott.

As the game began, Stiles started to notice that something was off. Scott, first line player, wasn't getting any action on the field. No one was passing him the ball. He noticed Scott's energy start to fluctuate as he looked in the crowd. Stiles followed where his gaze was and cursed. Allison and Lydia were holding up a sign for Jackson.

He knew that Scott was getting angrier, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't use magic out in the open like this, but he couldn't let this happen. What if Scott lost control of his inner wolf? What then? People's lives weren't as important as his secret, so he'd have to out himself in public.

Stiles let his eyes glow gold as his senses enhanced. He let his eyes, still bright, to scan the field. He saw the outline of the wolf surrounding Scott, and he saw it get bigger as Scott's eyes glowed. He heard minuscule sounds of growling.

"We need to win this..." he heard Lydia mutter.

She started to lift the "I love Jackson!" sign higher, but Allison didn't follow her lead like before. She didn't seem to agree with her new friend.

"Allison? A little help here?!" Lydia exclaimed, getting confused on why her friend isn't helping. Allison stood and waved the sign with Lydia half heartedly.

The game starts again and Scott's energy levels are getting a bit closer to even again, so he must have seen Allison's reluctance. The game gets in their favor when Scott plays with impressive skills, skills that Stiles still thinks as cheating since he's using werewolf strength. The crowd goes wild with applause, and Stiles can see Jackson's annoyance and Lydia's mask of indifference. Scott scores.

"McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach screamed, gesturing towards his newest star player.

Another player retrieves the ball, but Scott goes up. His eyes must've glowed because his wolf outline got a bit bigger and the player seemed frightened. Then, something unbelievable happened. The opposing team passed the ball to Scott. Scott ran towards the goal again.

Coach sat next to Stiles, who was still worriedly biting his teeth.

"Did the other team just delivery pass us the ball?" Coach asked in shock, eyes the size of golf balls.

"Yes, I believe so Coach." Stiles muttered, staring at his friend the entire time. "Interesting," Coach replied suspiciously.

Scott does more impressive moves, scoring yet again.

"Yes! YES! There it is!" the coach screams in victory, standing and fist pumping in the air.

Stiles, senses spell still in place, was able to ask the captain from the other team ask Jackson what was going on with Scott.

"I don't know... yet." Uh oh, that didn't look good to the warlock.

Scott stood in front of the goal, energy going crazy as his aura grew brighter.

"Come on, Scott..." Stiles spoke, eyes glowing gold again as he sent a calming energy towards his friend.

"You can do this Scott..." he heard Allison speak.

Scott must've heard Allison, because he calmed enough to score the winning shot. The crowd goes crazy and the spectators go out on the field. Stiles saw Scott drop his glove and claws at the end of his finger. The werewolf sprints away from the field, Allison following him. Stiles goes to follow after cancelling the senses spell due to exhaustion, when he sees his father on the phone, expression worried.

"Dad, is there something wrong?"

By the time got to following his best friend, his help wasn't needed anymore. He walked in only to see Scott making out with Allison. He makes sure to not look like a creeper, standing there and seeing them kiss, and hides behind the lockers.

"I gotta get back to my dad." Allison said when they parted.

"Okay..." Scott replied dazedly, eyes glazed.

Stiles showed himself and Scott came up to him.

"I kissed her." he said with a dopey grin.

"I saw." Stiles replied sarcastically.

"She kissed me." he said dreamily.

"I saw that too. It's pretty good huh?" Stiles asked.

"I... I... I don't know how but... I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad!" Stiles tries not to ruin his friend's progress by mentioning his calming magic might've been what tamed his wolf, and let him soak in the feeling of victory.

"Yeah... We'll talk later then!" he said, not wanting to break the bad news at the moment.

He went to leave when Scott grabbed him. No use trying to escape his super grip...

"What? What's wrong?"

"Dad got a call, the medical examiner took a look at the body found in the woods. The medical examiner determined that the killer was animal, not human. Also, they identified the body. It was Laura Hale. And now, Derek's a suspect."


	11. Chapter 10

**_Authors note: this is not edited ;) Thanks for reading!_**

Chapter 10: Visions

Stiles opened his eyes to see the familiar school hallway. The only strange thing about this occurrence is the fact that he doesn't remember driving to school. In fact, he didn't even remember waking up. His thoughts are momentarily distracted when he sees Scott and Allison, holding hands and running out of the school.

"Guys?" he asked, because it was late at night at school and the warlock was confused. "Hello?!"

They don't answer him. They don't even look at him as they continue their gallop towards the busses.

Allison was laughing, "Where are you taking me ?

"Somewhere we can be alone." Scott said and the way he was looking at her was not anyway Stiles wanted to see his best friend, ever.

Stiles knew he shouldn't follow them, but the decision wasn't his. Before he could even move to get the h*ll out of the school and back to his own house, he felt a jerking sensation. It felt as if his whole body just shifted and suddenly he was in the bus, in the left seat of the first row. He distantly heard Allison point out that the couple were in fact, already alone.

"Somewhere we can be... more alone." Scott answered and then they were in the bus Stiles was magically transported into, without his consent.

"Come on..." Scott said.

They sit on opposite seats further down the aisle, staring at each other with those lovestruck, puppy eyes that make even romantics want to barf. Once they were in the same seat, Stiles had to look away as he saw them start to make out.

He would have spent forever ignoring their little romantic getaway if it wasn't for the fact that he could hear a faint growl that could be mistaken as sex noise, except when you're a warlock and know for a fact that Scott was a newly turned werewolf with zero self control.

Stiles looked back and wished he hadn't when he saw Scott's claws rip into the seat.

"God d*mn," Stiles muttered, rushing to get closer.

Scott started to lose control, and Stiles wished that he could help somehow. But it was useless, this was just a dream.

"Get away..." Scott ordered in a growly undertone.

"Scott... Scott!" Allison's voice was tinged with worry and the beginnings of fear.

"Get away from me."

Scott turned and Allison saw his shifted face. He growled, golden eyes shimmering menacingly and Allison tried to run. The werewolf caught her leg, making her drop to the ground. Her screams of terror make Stiles want to get out of that but, but he was trapped watching. When Scott ripped a seat clean off it's hinges and threw it at Allison, who was trying to run for safety, Stiles flinched. He didn't even have time to evade, but it didn't even matter anyways. The seat flung through the warlock's body, as if he was a ghost.

He's flung from the dream as soon as Scott is closing in on Allison, a scream built in his throat. Treacherous streamed down his sharp cheeks as he gasped for air, as if he couldn't get enough. The dream felt too real to be fake, and Stiles knew that it was related to his magic. And the only person other than his dad that knew about his magic was Derek.

He pulled his phone off his charger and was calling Derek on speed dial before his brain really thought it through and gave off its usual self doubt.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice asked, and Stiles wasn't even surprised there wasn't any sleepiness in his tone despite the time.

"Derek, I know it's late but I had this dream and it felt real and I'm scared and..."

"Stiles, slow down, breathe." Stiles didn't even remember to breathe.

Stiles took deep breaths, his heartbeat slowed down and his magic calmed down. Then he explained the dream, all of it. He explained how he felt, how it felt like it wasn't his body there, just his mind.

"Derek, it felt too real. It felt different than my memories because I could control myself and I wasn't just watching everything happen." Stiles said. "What if I'm beginning to have visions? I mean, my magic hasn't always been this powerful. What if they are developing again?"

"Stiles, calm down. I'll find out what happened, don't worry." Derek hung up before the secret warlock could even reply.

By the time school was soon to start, Stiles was in denial of what happened in his dream. So when he was walking towards school with Scott, he almost forgot about it. However, Scott freaking out about having a similar occurrence seemed to bring his thoughts of it to the forefront of his mind.

"So you killed her?" questioned Stiles as they entered the building, trying not to let his inner turmoil show on his face.

"I don't know! I just woke up! I was in sweat and I couldn't breath... I never had a dream where I woke up like that before..." stated Scott worriedly.

"Really? I have. Usually it ends a little differently..." Stiles tried to lighten the mood, and he failed epically.

"A: I said I never has a dream that make me feel that way, and B: Never give me so detail about you in bed again." the werewolf let his disgust known with a shudder.

"Noted. Let me take a guess, here..."

"No, I... I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not ! ...Yeah, that's totally it... Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally I think you're handling it pretty amazingly. You know, it's not like, like there are some lycanthropes for beginners class you can take... Well... there is Derek."

Yeah. But... Purchasing her, driving her on the back of the bus, it just felt... so real!"

"How real?" asked Stiles with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Like it actually happened..."

They opened the door at the hallway at the end of that statement, and cold fear and dread coursed up Stiles' spine. The bus was there, smeared with crimson blood and torn apart.

I think it did!" Stiles not too helpfully said.

Stiles tried to get Scott to calm down and think rationally, but his friend was too stressed out and worried beyond belief. He gave up when his friend got angry enough to punch a locker, Jackson's locker he recalled, and practically destroyed it. He winced when Scott yelled with a growl, magical energies so bright that he had to squint.

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he saw Scott run into Allison. Of course, that poses the question of whose blood is at the bus. And if Scott was the one to kill said person, or if it was the alpha that bit Scott. The warlock already ruled out Derek, who was busy enough chasing lose ends and trying to stop a monster from murdering and turning new people.

"Oh, you scared the hell out of me!" Allison giggled as she started picking up the books she dropped in her collision with Scott.

"You're okay?" Scott asked.

Stiles tuned out the rest of their conversation, he didn't need to hear Scott's lovestruck voice.

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard the principle's monotone voice blast through the announcements.

"Students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our bus. While the police tries to determinate what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you."

Stiles was disappointed they didn't get any time off school. As Allison said she'd see Scott at lunch and left, leaving a dazed Scott, Stiles decided that his help wasn't needed and left.

Stiles and Scott were in chemistry, Scott still worrying about his dream. Stiles knew that Scott wasn't worried about the fact that he might have killed someone the night before, but hurting Allison in the future.

The warlock felt that Scott was being selfish, and not even listening or worrying about his best friend since childhood. All that was in his head was Allison and lacrosse and a normal life. He wasn't worrying the killer alpha or his best friend. Or at least, his old best friend. Stiles didn't know if he should identify Scott as his best friend anymore.

"Maybe it was my blood." Scott suggested quietly, keeping his tone quiet in the silent room.

"Or animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something..." Stiles stated.

"And did what?" the werewolf asked.

"Ate it..." Stiles trailed off.

"Raw?" Scott looked confused.

"No, you cooked it in a little werewolf oven! I don't know, you don't want or can't remember anything!" the warlock exclaimed, but didn't remember to keep his voice quiet.

"Mister Stilinski ! If that's your idea of a quiet whisper, you mind want to put your earphones out in a while. I think you and mister McCall would benefit for a little distance, yes?" Mr. Harris asked with monotone voice with a hint of arrogance.

"No..." Stiles said, already knowing nothing he could say would curb the teacher's hate of him.

Mr. Harris made them move, much to their disappointment, and now they had to wait to talk about the previous night later. Impatience surged through Stiles.

"Let me know if the separation is too difficult..." the chemistry teacher stated with a feral grin.

Before Stiles could come up with a decent comeback, the girl beside him got up and ran to the window. Her expression was of shock and horror.

"Hey, I think they found something!" she said, pointing out the window.

Everyone from the class ran from their desks, joining her to see what was occurring outside. The police were there. A man on a stretcher was being led up to the ambulance. A flash of gold eyes and Stiles senses enhanced, his clearer vision revealing the bloody wounds all over the poor man. So maybe it wasn't Allison in the dream, but it was someone.

"It's not a rabbit..." Scott spoke quietly behind him, referring to where their conversation had left off on.

The secret warlock didn't have a chance to reply because the man bolted up, screaming bloody murder. Stiles fought the urge to cover his ears sense the scream was loud enough to hurt his newly strengthened hearing. He cancelled the spell to conserve energy.

"This is good, this is good... He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that!" Stiles realized, showing his friend the only bright side to the messed up situation.

"Stiles... I did that."


End file.
